


Wind of change

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hippie Harry, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I to było dziwne, kiedy szedł drogą, a obok niego pojawił się stary, hipisowski volkswagen, a ze środka wystawała burza loków. Tak, to naprawdę było dziwne.<br/>Albo Louis coś stracił nie wiedząc o tym, a Harry pamięta i to boli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind of change

**Author's Note:**

> Shot z tumblra na którym nic nie ma.

  
Do gwiazdki pozostało: 4h i 20 min  
　　Jest trochę zimno. Może też nie trochę, ale naprawdę nie jest to temperatura jak rok temu, gdzie zakładałem kilka warstw, by chociaż odrobinę było mi cieplej. Teraz mogę nawet paradować w koszulce i bluzie, a i tak będzie mi ciepło. Zima w tym roku bardziej przypomina wczesną wiosnę i to nawet jest przyjemne. Mało kto lubi się pocić pod grubą warstwą ubrań.  
　　Zdecydowanie mi to wszystko odpowiada.  
　　Nawet teraz kiedy idę poboczem, nie trzęsę się z zimna i dziękuję niebiosom, że tym razem nas oszczędziły. A generalnie, że oszczędzili mnie, zagubionego wędrowca. Dosłownie. Zgubiłem się. Do Doncaster jeszcze kawał drogi, a mój poczciwy, stary samochód stwierdził, że akurat teraz jest odpowiedni moment na to, żeby zabrakło paliwa.  
　　No w sumie nie należę do najbardziej szczęśliwych osób. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem zdecydowanie największym pechowcem jakiego zna ten glob i to w sumie jest smutne. Nawet bardzo. Szczególnie teraz kiedy do gwiazdki zostało trochę ponad cztery godziny. A ja idę zapakowany po uszy w prezenty dla dziewczynek oraz mojego jedynego brata, a na drodze brak jakiejkolwiek duszy. Idę tak od ponad trzydziestu minut i nie spotkałem ani jednego podróżującego ani też żadnego gospodarstwa. Znalazłem się na totalnym zadupiu (wybaczcie słownictwo!), ale to naprawdę zadupie.  
　　A klocki lego nie są takie lekkie jak się wydaje! Mogę za to poręczyć.  
　Do gwiazdki pozostało: 4h i 5 minut  
　　Kiedy widzę znak, że do Doncaster dostało około dwudziestu kilometrów w pewnym sensie się cieszę. Jeśli nie umrę tutaj z przemęczenia to może zdążę jeszcze przed dzieleniem się opłatkiem. Do tego wiem, że moja matka ma zawsze najlepsze momenty do dzwonienia do mnie, tak jest i tym razem kiedy muszę pod jedną pachą trzymać kolejno: klocki lego, najnowszą Monster High (czy tylko dla mnie te lalki to dno dna?), wielką, pluszową pandę oraz kucyka Pony.  
　　- Tak? - sapię do słuchawki, modląc się, żeby nic mi nie spadło na jezdnie.  
　　- Louis? Synku miałeś być pół godziny temu - słyszę jej oskarżycielski ton głosu i mimowolnie wywracam oczami. Gdyby to widziała to bym dostał pewnie mokrą szmatą po głowie. Ona nienawidzi mojego lekceważącego podejścia do spraw rodzinnych oraz obowiązków domowych.  
　　- Mhm, tak wiem, mamo. Ale nastąpiły pewne - Nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że zabrakło mi paliwa, bo mnie zlinczuje za brak odpowiedzialności. - um, komplikacje!  
　　- Jak zwykle! Co ja z tobą mam, synu. Mam nadzieję, że Ernest nie wdał się w ciebie, bo inaczej nie wytrzymam. Założę się, że dopiero wyruszasz? Mam rację? Pewnie, że mam. Co roku jest to samo. Nie dziwię się, że Eleanor z tobą się rozstała, też bym nie wytrzymała z takim chłopakiem, co nie zna się na zegarku i nie sprząta po sobie!  
　　- Ej!  
　　- Taka prawda synku. No dobrze, czekam. Dobrze, że Lottie z Chrisem przyjechali. Mam przynajmniej kogoś do pomocy.  
　　Potem jedynie słyszę dźwięk, który mówi, że zakończyła połączenie.  
　　Zdecydowanie kocham moją mamę. Naprawdę. Nie kłamię. No może trochę nie. Ale jakby odjąć jej podejście do obowiązków i hejtowanie moich wyborów, byłaby NAJLEPSZĄ matką na świecie. Jest mega opiekuńcza, zawsze dla mnie była kiedy jej potrzebowałem i służyła radą. Ale kiedy robiłem coś co jej się nie podobało, nie omieszkała mi powiedzieć, że jej się to nie podoba.  
　　Muszę przyspieszyć, bo jak się spóźnię już na wigilijną kolację to będzie kwas i mi tego do końca życia nie wybaczy oraz będzie mi to wypominać o jeden dzień dłużej.  
Do gwiazdki pozostało: 3h oraz 45 min  
　　Kiedy idę tak tą drogą i zastanawiając się nad tym jak bardzo moje życie jest w tym momencie do dupy, i jak bardzo mnie karma nienawidzi, słyszę furkot silnika. Czyżby moje najskrytsze marzenia miały się spełnić? Czyżby ktoś miał mnie uratować przed szmatą mojej matki? Kiedy się odwracam w prawo, zamieram. Prawdopodobne jest również to, że mam otwarte usta i, że z mojej ręki wypadł kucyk Pony. Otóż przede mną stoi samochód wymazany w kolorowe esy floresy z naklejkami zespołów, których od dawna nikt nie słucha. Jednak najdziwniejszym co zobaczyłem to wielka ilość włosów. Nic poza grubą warstwą loków koloru płynnej czekolady nie dało się zobaczyć. W końcu właściciel starego volkswagena raczył zabrać swoje włosy z twarzy. I chwała mu za to! Twarz nieznajomego jest, um, piękna. Zielone oczy, dam sobie rękę uciąć i do tego oddam kucyka Pony, że coś wciągał, bo mało kto naturalnie ma tak wielkie źrenice, piegi, smukły kształt twarzy, a to wszystko składało się na piękno, które mnie urzekło.  
　　- Hej ty i wy wszystkie zabawki, nie potrzebujecie może podwózki? - uśmiecha się, a ja stwierdzam, że ten uśmiech powinien być zakazany we wszystkich hrabstwach. Bo nie dość, że jestem spóźniony to do tego jeszcze pewnie złapię crusha na jakiegoś gościa co dekady pomylił.  
　　- A czy to legalne jeżdżenie takim parchem? I właściwie czemu to jeszcze jeździ?  
　　Chłopak prycha: - Tam wcześniej stał większy parch, a ja nie hejtuję jego właściciela, więc jesteś niegrzeczny.  
　　- Tak się składa, że to ja jestem właścicielem tamtego parcha.  
　　Zielonooki wytrzeszcza oczy, a ja mimowolnie parskam śmiechem: - Na wszystkie pacyfki, bardzo przepraszam! To naprawdę był piękny parch! Eee znaczy samochód z doświadczeniem - jąka się.  
　　- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś uroczy kiedy się jąkasz? - uśmiecham się radośnie.  
　　- Mówili kilka razy, ale nigdy nie mówił mi tego nieznajomy od porzuconego parcha z kucykiem Pony, klockami lego, lalką i wielką pandą, stojący w noc wigilijną na drodze.  
　　Zanoszę się gromkim śmiechem i stwierdzam, że ten gość jest genialny w swoim dziwnym stylu mówienia i bycia: - Czuję się wyjątkowo! Ale skoro pozornie stwarzasz wrażenie, że nie jesteś seryjnym mordercą to mogę dać się podwieźć.  
　　- Skąd wiesz, że nie mam z tyłu mojego flower-power busa broni o krótkim zasięgu?  
　　- A masz?  
　　- Nie, nie mam. Mam tam tylko kota.  
　　Wytrzeszczam oczy: - Masz kota w samochodzie?  
　　- Um, tak - spuszcza oczy w dół - żebym nie czuł się samotnie. Dounat mi dotrzymuje towarzystwa.  
　　Kręcę głową, otwierając drzwiczki od samochodu: - Jesteś dziwny, jak można tak kota skrzywdzić i nazwać go od nazwy pączka z dziurką?  
　　- Bo zaraz będziesz szorował do Doncaster piechotą.  
　　- Powiedziałem dziwne? Miałem na myśli oczywiście, że to urocze!  
　　To będzie ciekawa podróż.  
　Do gwiazdki pozostało: 3h i 6 minut  
　　- Czemu masz tutaj tyle gratów? Jezu czy to podpis Lennona? - piszczę wyciągając rękę w stronę zdjęcia klasyka muzyki brytyjskiej.  
　　- Tak to jego autograf. A po co? Nie wiem sam. Lubię kolekcjonować.  
　　- Jesteś hipisem?  
　　Zanosi się szczerym śmiechem, a ja naprawdę nie wiem czemu się śmieje. To było poważne pytanie, zważając na dużą ilość pacyfek, dziwnych, mało znanych wykonawców: - Wiesz, że żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku? I to w drugiej dekadzie? I że ruch hipisowski to lata sześćdziesiąte i siedemdziesiąte ubiegłego stulecia?  
　　- Ale ta cała otoczka, musisz być hipisem! - burczę, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
　　- Nie muszę. Lubię tamten okres, ale w dzisiejszych czasach nie ma hipisów.  
　　Zastanawiam się przez moment: - No to hipster. Wyglądasz na hipstera. Musisz nim być.  
　　Parska śmiechem: - Czy muszę kimś być? Wiesz, należeć do jakiejś subkultury? Jestem po prostu Harry, ubierający się trochę dziwnie, lubiący dziwną muzykę i jeżdżący flower-power busem. To wszystko.  
　　- Wreszcie znam twoje imię, nie-hipisie.  
　　- Ale ja nie znam twojego, człowieku, który chce zrobić ze mnie hipisa, ewentualnie hipstera - puszcza mi oczko, by następnie wrócić do patrzenia się na drogę.  
　　- Louis. Jestem Louis.  
　　- Dobrze wiedzieć, Louis, że masz mnie za wariata - śmieje się znowu, a ja się przyłapuję na tym, że mógłbym tego non stop słuchać.  
　Do gwiazdki pozostało: 2h  
　　Siedzę w samochodzie Harry’ego, znudzony tym jak wolno się poruszamy. Ten parch nie wyciąga pewnie więcej niż czterdzieści, a sześćdziesiąt to pewnie jego rekord. Tyle, że za czasów jego świetności. Czyli jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu.  
　　- Czy ten samochód nie może jechać szybciej?  
　　- Nie uważasz, że taka wolna podróż jest ciekawsza? Przyjemniejsza?  
　　- Jasne, ciekawsza. Mam wrażenie, że stoimy w miejscu, panie hipis.  
　　Wywraca oczami, a mnie to irytuje. Teraz wiem, czemu matka zawsze tak się wścieka kiedy to robię: - To ja tu kieruję. Także albo ci się podoba, albo wypad, panie marudzący.  
　　- JAKA MIŁA PODRÓŻ!  
　　- Ciszej, obudzisz Dounata.  
　　- Jasne, kot ważniejszy od człowieka.  
　　I na potwierdzenie moich słów na kolana wskoczył mi rudy kot z czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Ciekawa zapowiada się dalsza część podróży.  
Do gwiazdki pozostało: 1h i 25 min  
　　Kiedy Harry włącza jeden z tych hipsterskich albo hipisowskich zespołów, a ja zasypiam na szybie, chcąc znaleźć się już w domu. Wiecie, home sweet home.  
　　- He’s walking down the street, blind to every eye he meets, do you think you’ll be the guy, to make the king of the angels sigh?*  
　　Mógłby się zamknąć, ale wiem, że tak się nie stanie i staram się go ignorować.  
　　Do gwiazdki pozostało: 1h  
　　- Zróbmy coś szalonego!  
　　Burczy pod nosem: - Co masz na myśli?  
　　- Zagrajmy w coś!  
　　Harry wywraca oczami, a mnie ponownie trafia szlag w związku z tym. Jak tak się na to patrzy z boku to jest to naprawdę irytujący gest: - W co niby chcesz zagrać?  
　　- Prawda albo wyzwanie!  
　　- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prowadzę samochód i nie będę mógł wykonywać wyzwań?  
　　Macham ręką, zanosząc się śmiechem: - Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. Damy jakoś radę. Chcesz zacząć?  
　　Wzrusza ramionami, dalej patrząc się na drogę, jednak jestem w stanie zauważyć mały uśmiech na jego wargach. Czy to idiotyczne, że znam go od niecałych trzech godzin a mam nienaturalną i nieodpartą ochotę na posmakowanie jego ust. Weź się ogarnij, Tomlinson: - Mogę. Prawda czy wyzwanie.  
　　- Prawda! - odpieram z przekonaniem, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
　　- Czy kiedykolwiek całowałeś się z chłopakiem?  
　　Wytrzeszczam oczy i prawdopodobnie otwieram usta. Czy on czyta mi w myślach? Cholera.  
　　- Um, nie.  
　　- Chciałbyś spróbować? - pyta i to bardziej niż pewne, że mam otwarte usta i wyglądam jak karp, którego zabrano ze stawu.  
　　- Ja. Nie wiem, może? - I naprawdę nie wiem kiedy zatrzymuje samochód i się odwraca do mnie, łapiąc moją twarz w swoje ogromne dłonie i przyciska swoje usta do moich. To jest trochę suche, niechlujne i lekko niewygodne, ale dobre. Nie do końca rejestruję moment w którym wciąga mnie na swoje kolana, a jego ręce z twarzy przechodzą na moje biodra. Palce wślizgują pod koszulkę, a ja mimowolnie wzdrygam na uczucie chłodu jego skóry. Czucie ust Harry’ego na swoich własnych było tak bardzo przyjemne, że mogłoby to się nie kończyć.  
　　Ale karma to suka, powiadają.  
　　- Um, to teraz moja kolej?  
　Do gwiazdki pozostało: 35 min  
　　- Dlaczego właściwie mnie zabrałeś? I skąd wiedziałeś, że jadę do Doncaster?  
　　Jego twarz się spina, a palce mimowolnie zaciskają się na kierownicy: - Szedłeś tak z tymi prezentami i trochę szkoda, żebyś się spóźnił na wigilię z rodziną.  
　　- Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat zmierzam w stronę Doncaster?  
　　- Ta droga tylko tam prowadzi.  
　　Kręcę głową: - Nie, nie prawda. Moment temu się rozwidlała.  
　　- Nie możesz po prostu dać temu spokoju?  
　　- Nie, chcę wiedzieć!  
　　- Bo cię znam! W momencie w którym zobaczyłem, że to ty, chciałem anulować swoją pomoc, ale nie wypadało.  
　　Marszczę brwi, jak to on mnie zna? Ja go za cholerę nie kojarzę: - Nie możesz mnie znać. Ja ciebie nie znam.  
　　- Oh, Tomlinson, zapomniałeś jak w szkole średniej wszyscy znali ciebie, a ty miałeś tylko idealną dziewczynę, dwóch najlepszych kumpli i kilku kujonów do odrabiania twoich prac domowych? Teraz poznaj osobę przez którą miałeś same piątki z matmy. Oto ja.  
　　- Jezu.  
　　- Fajnie jest spotkać się po latach co nie? Tak bez uczuć.  
　　- Jakiś uczuć?  
　　- Sądziłem, że jesteś jednak odrobinę inteligenty jednak. Myślisz, że bym ci pomagał, gdybyś mi się nie podobał?  
　　Przełykam ślinę, wykręcając palce na wszystkie strony: - Nie jestem gejem.  
　　- Wiesz? Wiesz, kim nie jesteś? Nie jesteś szczery - prycha - szczególnie jak ssałeś moje usta chwilę temu.  
　　- Ale?  
　　- Skończ, proszę, nie pogrążaj się bardziej. Zaraz będziemy.  
　　- Ale adres…  
　　- Znam go na pamięć.  
Do gwiazdki pozostało: 15 min  
　　Wjechaliśmy na moją ulicę, a ja naprawdę czułem się beznadziejnie. Całowanie Harry’ego było cholernie przyjemne. Nie takie jak z Eleanor. To było takie prawdziwe. Naprawdę dobre. Kiedy Harry parkuje swój samochód przy podjeździe, zapada między nami cisza. Niezręczna jak cholera. Spoglądam na profil Harry’ego, który wydaje się nad czymś myśleć usilnie.  
　　- Przepraszam czy coś - mruczę pod nosem, bawiąc się nitką od swetra, który wystaje spod kurtki.  
　　- Cokolwiek powiesz - burczy, nie patrząc na mnie - Po prostu myślałem, że po upływie tych kilku lat zmieniłeś się. Spojrzałeś na te sprawy nieco inaczej - wzdycha, a mi robi się go żal - myślałem, że na mnie spojrzysz nieco inaczej. Ale widać za dużo myślałem.  
　　- Harry, ja…  
　　- Nie przerywaj mi z łaski swojej, miałeś już czas na mówienie - warczy - Przez całą szkołę średnią pomagałem ci, bo mi się podobałeś. Na ostatnim roku chciałem nawet cię poprosić nawet o towarzyszenie na balu jesiennym, ale chwilę potem całą szkołę obeszła wiadomość, że zacząłeś chodzić z przewodniczącą samorządu Eleanor Calder i zrezygnowałem. A wiesz, że, kurwa, miałem nawet bukiecik dla ciebie? Do twojej cholernej butonierki? Wszystko. A potem się okazało, że to wszystko niepotrzebnie było przygotowywane.  
　　Kulę się na siedzeniu pasażera, przysłuchując się opowieści: - Nie widziałem cię na balu.  
　　Zaśmiał się sucho, po raz pierwszy na mnie patrząc: - Skoro nie mogłem mieć osoby na której mi zależało, wolałem zostać w domu ze słoikiem Nutelli i litrem lodów. Nie miałem zamiaru się katować widokiem ciebie i Eleanor, tańczących wolnego do Cryin’ od Aerosmith. Naprawdę, nie mam aż takich pobudek masochistycznych.  
　　- Chciałem zrobić coś szalonego. A teraz nadarzyła się okazja – mruczę – Jaki chciałeś dać mi bukiecik? - pytam, mając pewien pomysł.  
　　- Czy to jest ważne teraz? Minęło pięć lat.  
　　- Powiedz mi, proszę.  
　　Wzdycha: - Fioletowa frezja.  
　　- Um, okej. Nie żeby coś, ale to moje ulubione kwiaty. Um. Chodzisz na pasterkę?  
　　- Nie, ale po co te pytania?  
　　Otwieram gwałtownie drzwi, wracam ponownie do samochodu, biorąc swoje prezenty: - Bądź o północy w sali gimnastycznej naszego liceum. Będę czekał piętnaście minut.  
　　Nie daję mu szans na odpowiedź, bo biegnę do domu, upuszczając po drodze kucyka Pony.  
　　Znowu.  
Do spotkania z Harrym pozostało: 3h  
　　Siedzę przy wigilijnym stole, słuchając opowieści dziadka o tym jak kiedyś wyglądały wigilie. Opieram się o dłoń i myślę jak zaaranżować spotkanie z Harrym. Kiedy mnie olśniewa, czuję jak czyjś obcas uderza mnie w piszczel. Podnoszę wzrok na dziewczynę siedzącą przede mną i mrożę ją wzrokiem. Moja siostra jedynie pokazuje głową, że mam się odwrócić. Kiedy to czynię, starsza część rodziny mi się przygląda i wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że musieli mi zadać jakieś pytanie, a ja myśląc o Harrym, nie załapałem.  
　　- Um, można powtórzyć? - serwuję im mój firmowy uśmiech i wiem, że wygrałem, bo nikt z rodziny nie jest w stanie oprzeć się tym kościom policzkowym, które się pojawiają, kiedy się uśmiecham.  
　　- Pytaliśmy o to jaki był powód rozstania z Eleanor - mówi babcia, a ja mimowolnie przełykam głośno ślinę - Byliście taką piękną parą. Sądziliśmy, że pobierzecie się tak jak Lottie z Chrisem. Wiosną, tak wiosną byłby piękny ślub.  
　　Przeczyszczam gardło: - Dobry czas został użyty, byliśmy, ale już nie jesteśmy. Nie układało się nam. To nie było to. Tak sądzę, że to od zawsze nie było to.  
　　- Co masz na myśli, synu?  
　　- Myślę, że Eleanor nie miała tego czego poszukiwałem.  
　　- Więc czego szukasz? - pyta babcia, a ja nie wiem czy to jest dobry moment na takie wyznania. Wiem, że mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, rodzeństwo również (chociaż podejrzewam, że oni wiedzieli o mojej przypadłości wcześniej ode mnie).  
　　- Myślę, że nie była tym kim chciałem, żeby była. - Jak teraz o tym wszystkim myślę, to Eleanor była w pewnym sensie podoba do Harry’ego: mądra, inteligentna, miała loki (nie takie jak Styles, ale zawsze jakiś punkt odniesienia). Nie miała jedynie tych szmaragdowych oczu oraz penisa. Oh, Tomlinson, jakiś ty szczery. Szkoda, że o pięć lat za późno.  
　　- Louis?  
　　- Jestem gejem - mówię, a świat staje na moment w miejscu.  
　　- Mówisz poważnie? To jest to czego się obawiałeś przez te lata?  
　　- Tak?  
　　Nagle cały stół zaczyna się śmiać, a ja naprawdę nie wiem co o tym wszystkim sądzić: - Czekaliśmy na to. Podejrzewam, że każdy czekał. A najbardziej ten chłopiec co ci w matematyce pomagał. Jak mu było? Henry?  
　　- Harry - mówię niemalże szeptem - Ale, ej, jak to?  
　　- Tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, że chłopak był w tobie po uszy zadurzony.  
　　Widocznie byłem ślepy bardziej niż to stwierdził okulista.  
　　Kurwa.  
Do spotkania z Harrym pozostało: 1h i 5 min  
　　Rodzina szykuje się na pasterkę, a ja myślę jak zrobić wystrój sali gimnastycznej taki jaki był na pamiętnym balu jesiennym. Nie jestem aż tak kreatywny, a została w sumie godzina. Niewiele myśląc wybieram numer do jedynego człowieka, który wydaje się być kreatywny o takich dziwacznych porach.  
　　- Zayn, słuchaj jest sprawa…  
　　- Ty chyba oszalałeś z tej radości. Jak ja mam ci w godzinę zrobić dekorację szkoły jak na naszym balu? Nie jestem, kurwa, wróżką.  
　　- No wiesz, kiedyś nosiłeś spódniczkę i kazałeś się nazywać Veronica.  
　　- Zamilcz.  
　　- Mam zdjęcia z tego okresu - uśmiecham się szyderczo, mimo, że wiem, że tego nie zobaczy.  
　　- W godzinę? Luzik, będzie skończone!  
　　- Dzięki, Zen.  
　　- Kiedyś cię zabiję, Tomlinson.  
　Do spotkania z Harrym pozostało: 10 min  
　　- Jest niesamowicie! Idealnie, będzie zachwycony - skaczę z radości, jednak kiedy przypominam sobie w jakim humorze był Styles kiedy opuszczałem jego samochód, automatycznie cały mój entuzjazm uszedł ze mnie jak powietrze z przekutego balonika - jeżeli przyjdzie.  
　　Zayn wiesza ostanie girlandy i balony z helem przy wejściu: - Czemu sądzisz, że twój matematyczny Romeo nie przybędzie? Szalał za tobą, a to, że ty byłeś ślepy na jego miłość to na to nic nie poradzimy. Z głupoty się nie da wyleczyć.  
　　- Zginiesz marnie, Zen - pokazuję mu język - Czemu tak sądzę? Może właśnie przez ten fakt, że kiedy się rozstawaliśmy pod moim domem, nie był zbyt przyjaźnie do mnie nastawiony.  
　　- Będzie dobrze, Louis - pociesza mnie, jednocześnie przyglądając się swojej pracy - No, ja uciekam, to jest twój wieczór, Tommo, nie spierdol go tak jak pięć lat temu i nie podepcz palców Harry’emu tak jak to zrobiłeś Eleanor. Biedna, musiała przez tydzień chodzić w butach z miękkiego materiału.  
　　- Idźże już, Malik! Dzięki za wszystko, przyjacielu!  
　　A teraz trzeba marzyć, aby Romeo się pojawił.  
　Do spotkania z Harrym pozostało: 0 min  
　　Wybija północ. A moje nogi przypominają galaretę. W tle leci Wind of change. Harry nie pomylił się, z Eleanor tańczyłem do Cryin’, ale tym razem wybrałem tę balladę o tak wymownym tytule. Chciałbym, żeby to co dziś się stanie będzie takim jego wiatrem zmian.  
　　Kiedy słyszę skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych, zamieram. W wejściu stoi chłopak ubrany w garnitur z włosami ułożonymi w quiffa. Jego wzrok jest lekko zagubiony, a na twarzy maluje się zaskoczenie. Podchodzę wolno do niego, uśmiechając się najpiękniej jak potrafię. W ręku trzymam frezję w kolorze fioletu. Kiedy stoję od niego mniej niż metr, wykładam kwiat do butonierki. Moja ręka zostaje przez moment na klapie od marynarki, a kiedy chcę ją już zabrać, czuję chłód jego dłoni i wiem, że to jest dobre miejsce.  
　　Że znajdujemy się w dobrym miejscu.  
　　- To wszystko dla mnie? - kiwam głową, patrząc się w jego oczy - Dziękuję.  
　　I zaczynamy się kiwać na boki w rytm muzyki. Nie mija chwila, a czuję jak mnie mocniej obejmuje, przyciągając do siebie i nakrywa moje wargi swoimi. I tak powinno być pięć lat temu. Tylko z reguły orientujemy się za późno w takich kwestiach.  
　　Mi zajęło pięć lat by zrozumieć, by się zakochać, by być sobą.  
　　A ile tobie to zajmie?  
　　Kiedyś przybędzie i twój wiatr zmian.  
 _Take me to the magic of the moment_  
 _On a glory night_  
 _Where the children of tomorrow dream away_  
 _In the wind of change_


End file.
